Divine Twins
by Crystal3300
Summary: Crystal and Elijah Collins want one thing a family,a group of people that they can trust and rely on. With a new threat hanging over Fiore the twins are tasked with gathering the best mages around to save the country. It doesnt hurt that along the way they find new friends,love,and maybe even the family they have always wanted.
1. Explanation

Authors Note: Hello everyone I have tried to write several fanfics in the past but I always ended up deleting them because I couldn't figure out what to do with the story. This time I have thought long and hard about my story and I even plan on getting a Beta. I have two original characters in this story so before I really get into it I'm going to give you guys some background info on them and their magic so you're not confused. I use several characters that are from the shoes Kuroko No Basket and Haikyuu but this is not a crossover fic so even though they look and act like themselves I have fit them into the Fairy Tail universe. I will post the prologue after this and the first chapter after I find someone to beta it.

So, my characters names are Crystal and Elijah Collins. They are twins that are both 19 years old. Their parents were scientist who worked for the magic council but once they started looking into human experimentation using lacrimas they were removed from their positions. The two spent several months gathering lacrimas and trying to find children to experiment on but finally they came to the realization that all they had to do was make one of their own. The two came together and made a child even though they didn't hold any love for each other and instead of one child they got two. Each of the twins has three lacrimas inside if them. When they were thirteen (a year after the main members of Fairy Tail disappeared) they both had their final lacrimas inserted in their bodies. This made the twins magic powerful enough that they gained the ability to use lost magic. Crystal gained the ability to summon Demons from the underworld while Eli could summon Gods from the Heavens. Upon seeing the state their new masters were in the demons and gods worked together to free the twins and deliver them to the magic council where they could be protected.

Crystal Collins- Nicknamed the "Fallen Angel" Crystal looks very angelic with platinum blonde hair that reaches her lower back and beautiful blue eyes that sparkle like crystals (the reason for her name).She has body proportions that are similar to Erza and she usually wears black skinny jeans with a dark blue crop top and lace up combat boots. Despite her angelic features Crystal holds a darker nature since the lacrimas inserted into her body were mainly dark magics leading to her summoning of demons.

Elijah Collins- Nicknamed the "Demigod" Eli shares his sisters blonde hair though it is spiked up into a more wild fashion. He has eyes that are more of a blue grey color than his sister and much to his chagrin is very slight in stature. Although he has built up some muscle he is still very much a pretty boy and is only a little bit taller than his sister. He normally wears looser black jeans and a blue button up dress shirt with the first few buttons undone along with black combat boots that match his sisters. Eli has a lighter magic due to the lacrimas inside of him being of a holier nature.

Demons

Aomine-Ice

Kise-Lightning

Kagami-Fire

Kuroko- Shadow

Midoriama-Healing

Takao-Earth

Murasakabira-Destruction

Himuro-Water

Akashi-Blood/Demon King

Furihata-Time

Kiyoshi-Light

Hyuga-Swords

Imayoshi-Runes

Momoi-Portals

Hanamiya-Serpent familiar

Nigou-Hell hound

Gods

Hinata-Light

Kageyama-Shadow

Tsukishima-Lightning

Yamaguchi-Earth

Daichi- Compulsion/King

Sugawara-Healing

Asahi-Wind

Nishinoya-Fire

Tanaka-Destruction

Kuroo-Water

Kenma-Runes

Oikawa-Teleportation

Iwaizumi-Swords

Bokuto-Ice

Akaashi-Time


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Crystal POV

Pain, that is the first thing I remember. My childhood was not one filled with love and happiness, there was no joy just pain. My only saving grace was that through it all I had my brother, my twin, the other half of my soul. If we were together the pain was bearable, the experiments were less horrifying because we shared the pain. The first thirteen years of our lives were spent in that hell until finally we were saved, and taken far away from our parents to a new world where we could finally have peace. We were taken in by an ex council member named Yajima who helped us learn how to control our magic and taught us how to read and write. It didn't take long for me and Elijah to pick up on things and eventually we started going on missions and taking out dark guilds. By the time we were 19 we had already become S class mages under the magic council and taken out Tartaros a victory that gained us fame all throughout Fiore. But even with the fan clubs we had both gained we both felt like we were missing the one thing we both wanted, a real family.


	3. The beginning of everything

Authors Note-Hey everybody thanks for waiting so long. I have finally found a beta the wonderful jasminedazz so now i can post chapter one I hope you guys like it and dont be afraid to review since this is my first fic.

Crystal POV

Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked across the sky it hadn't started to rain yet but I could feel it coming. I loved storms and I couldn't wait to play in the rain once this mission was over. Speaking of the mission I turned to look at my brother who was sitting in a tree reading some ancient tomb he "borrowed" from the council. He says borrowed but we both know he's going to end up adding it to his personal library.

"Eli I'm tired of waiting let's just go take them out now so I can enjoy the storm." I looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would give in and agree with me.

"No Crystal while it's true that we are probably vastly more powerful than our opponents its always better to research and overestimate our opponents which is why we will wait for Kuroko and Kageyama to return from spying on them."

With that said he turned back to his book and continued to ignore me. I was about to go back to reading my own book when the shadows around us started to move and two men emerged Kuroko started towards me looking emotionless as ever while Kageyama walked towards Eli looking annoyed with the world. I smiled at Kuroko and nodded for him to begin his report.

"The guild has about fifty members but there are only four that seem to be even a little bit competent the guild master is a little strong but nowhere near your level so it should be fine."

I stood up and hugged Kuroko before thanking him for his hard work and sending him back I looked over to see Eli thanking Kageyama before turning to me and indicating that we should get moving. We approached the giant run down church that was the Brimstones guild hall and pushed open the doors. As we walked in the whole place went silent and every head turned to look at us as an older man who looked like an overgrown monkey came walking towards us with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Well boys would you look at that it seems these beauties have come to pay us a visit."

I almost gagged when he said that and by the look on my brothers face I could see that he was feeling the same way. Eli scoffed at him before he spoke,

"Get over yourself we aren't here to visit we are here to kick your ass."

It took everything in me not to laugh out loud at that statement my brother was normally the calm and collected one so I knew this guy had gotten under his skin. The guild master laughed with his cronies before gaining a super confident look.

"There's no way just the two of you can beat us we are the strongest Dark Guild in Fiore even stronger than Tartaros was."

This statement made me break out in a huge smile before I started to chuckle.

"Really, you're stronger than Tartaros? That's funny. So, your saying you could beat any of the nine demon gates?"

The master looked offended before getting really red in the face,

"Yeah I am saying that I could totally take any of them right guys."

The men around them cheered and my brother looked at me and smiled. I cleared my throat to get their attention,

"Well since you're so confident I should give you the chance to do just that"

 _"By contract of blood, I summon Thee from the depths of Hell heed my call Jackal, Tempesta, Mard_ _Geer."_

Three giant black magic circles appeared around me as the demons responded to my summons. Mard was the first to appear quickly bowing before kissing my hand Tempesta appeared next quietly stepping in front of me and glaring at the master who was still leering at me Jackal yawned before sneering at the men with disgust. I could see all the men pale when they realized who I had summoned and the master even took a step back under Tempesta's menacing glare.

"There's no way this is possible...Tartaros was taken down by the Divine Twins they are supposed to be dead."

My brother sighed and gave me a look that practically screamed 'how can these people be so stupid'

I just sighed and nodded at the demons. Tempesta looked at the mages and said one word "Whoosh" and immediately half the guild was swept up in a tornado, Mard summoned some thorn vines and started to wrap up guild members and throw them into each other. The guild master ran towards Jackal with his fist raised but Jackal just used his hand to flip over the man before landing behind him and setting an explosion on his back. I watched the master go flying before pulling my scythe out of a void a preparing to join the fight. Just as I was about to jump in I realized that there were no enemies left to fight and I heard all three demons laugh at the obvious disappointment on my face.

"Guys no fair I wanted to fight to, I know they were weak but you could have saved me a few." Mard walked over to me with a smirk before bowing and kissing my hand again as he disappeared leaving only black dust behind. Jackal chuckled and winked while Tempesta just shook his head before they both disappeared. I was about to start tying people up when my lacrima started to ring. I answered it to see Lahar staring back at me with a look of both anger and frustration.

"Crystal, we have a serious problem and I need your help."


	4. A Rising Threat

Authors Note:Before the chapter starts I want to thank Dreyar- 2510 for following my story. It made me extremely happy since I follow a lot of stories that you have commented on so I hope you enjoy way enjoy Chapter 2.

Crystal POV

I was taken aback by Lahar's words since it was very rare for him to ask for help especially from us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eli finish tying up the dark mages before heading towards me so he could listen in on the conversation.

"Well hello to you as well captain Lahar, what can we do for you on this fine day?"

In the background I could see Doranbolt running around like a chicken with its head cut off and I started to become concerned. Doranbolt was usually more carefree than Lahar so it was unsettling to see him freaking out. I was about to repeat my question when Lahar finally started to speak.

"I need you to go to Crocus and observe the Grand Magic Games. Following that I need you to pick out a team of mages that you think are strong enough to join you and your brother in fighting a war."

Those words shocked me completely, I expected to be asked to take down a dark guild or maybe fight a monster but fighting a war was completely unexpected. My brother beat me to the punch with his response,

"Who are we going to war with Captain I was not aware of there being any tension between us and any other countries."

"The war is not with another country Elijah, it's with an army right here in Fiore. From what we have gathered it seems the remaining dark guilds have come to the realization that they are being taken out one by one by you two and the light guilds. They have all banded together and formed an army with the goal of taking out all the light guilds and the council."

I was very skeptical when I heard Lahar's words and I made sure he knew it.

"No offense Lahar but are you sure your Information is correct because there is no way the remaining dark guilds are smart enough to plan this. The only smart ones where part of the Barem Alliance and we took Tartaros out last year" I said as I heard Doranbolt laugh in the background obviously finding amusement in my words.

"You are correct in thinking that they could not have thought this up on their own. From what we have gathered the whole thing is being orchestrated by Jose Porla and Master Zero. I can only assume that they have finally decided to show themselves because of the recent reappearance of Fairy Tail's Tenrou members."

"Why would some Fairies coming back from the dead set them off what's so special about them." I said as I looked towards my brother hoping he would know but he looked confused as well.

That made Doranbolt laugh even harder and I was starting to become concerned for his mental well-being. Lahar cleared his throat while glaring at his partner who had fallen to the floor body still shaking with laughter.

"In the past before they disappeared the Fairy Tail members were responsible for taking down the Oricon Seis which was Zero's dark guild and they were also the reason for the Phantom Lord, Jose's guild, disbandment after the two guilds went to war. I can only assume that they both hold a grudge it also doesn't help that two of Zero's ex-guildmates Cobra and Midnight have recently joined Fairy Tail"

I nodded at him finally understanding the situation and I was already coming up with plans in my head. I knew it was smart to go to the Grand Magic Games to find our task force because that was where all the strongest mages will be gathered. I hate to admit it but me and my brother don't really know any of the guild mages so if the council wants us to build a task force from their ranks we are going to have to see how they fight. I sighed because I knew this meant we had to go to Crocus and I absolutely despised crowds of people. I also hated that we had to work with such a large amount of people that we didn't know. I mean I'm sure that they are all good people but my brother and I have some serious trust issues. The phone call ended and my brother released a sigh of frustration before voicing his concerns,

"I have a feeling our lives are about to get a lot more stressful"


	5. Forming a team

Crystal POV

Once we had finished getting the Brimstone members sent off with the rune knights I decided it was time for us to head to Crocus so we could find an inn before the games started. Before I could even think of summoning Momoi she popped up on her own opened a portal and left before I could even process the fact that she was here. Eli didn't even question the occurrence before walking through the portal while I quickly followed behind. We arrived in Crocus and found an opening fairly quickly before heading to the stadium for day one of the GMG. I was looking forward to seeing which guilds made it and on seeing how strong their teams were. When we arrived at the stadium Eli suggested we climb to the top of a pillar so we could have an unobstructed view of the games. Once there we sat down on some chairs that had mysteriously appeared (the work of either my demons or Eli's gods) and settled down to watch the show and pick our team.

 _[Authors Interruption: I'm going to skip the GMG proceedings because hopefully you have seen it. Everything happens exactly the same except there are no dragons. We pick back up afterwards with the twins telling Lahar their decision.]_

It took forever for Lahar to pick up his lacrima and when he did you could tell that he was frustrated,

"Hello Crystal, have you come to your decision about which mages you would like to meet you at the war house?"

"War house? Are you saying that we get a house for this thing? Cause that's awesome."

"You will be provided with a location that you and the mages you choose can use to plan out your attack and battle plan but before that I need to know which mages you want so that I can send letters to their guilds requesting them."

"Ok well first from the guild that won it all we would like to have Team Natsu, Laxus Dreyar and his Thunder God tribe, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Elfman and Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and I'd like to make use of the three former criminals that they adopted into their guild I think their names were Cobra, Midnight, and Jellal. From Sabertooth the twin dragons, Orga, and Rufus. From Lamia Scale Jura, Lyon, and Chelia. From Blue Pegasus and it pains me to say this but we need the Trimens and Ichiya. Finally, we also want Bacchus from Quatro puppy."

"Are you sure you want so many fairies they are known to be incredibly destructive and idiotic" Lahar said this with contempt as if the very thought of the guild offended him.

"Yes, I am sure, so send the requests and tell them that we expect them in two days"

With that I hung up the phone and decided it was time to get out of Crocus. I came I saw I picked a team and now it was time to get away from all these people.

-Time Skip 2 Days-

I was sitting up on the rafters of the building that was given to us by the council when the mages started to arrive. My brother sat across from me reading another book but I could see him bookmark his place so that he can watch the mages enter. The first group to arrive was the largest of them all Fairy Tail. I watched as they entered very loudly and while they were all one group at the same time they were separated into smaller groups. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman entered first arguing with each other while behind them Mira, Erza, and Evergreen were doing the same. Next came Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Cana they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation completely undisturbed by their guildmates actions. The rest of the boys filed in behind them and I watched as my brother's eyes immediately landed on Freed while my eyes were drawn to his Leader and fellow teammate. The three seemed to be having a serious conversation while Jellal was staring at Erza, behind him was Cobra and Midnight one looking irritated while the other looked sleepy. Before the doors could even finish closing, the mages of Lamia Scale had entered. Lyon immediately went to join the boy's argument while Jura went to talk with Laxus and Chelia squealed before running towards Wendy. Next Bacchus sauntered in and sought out his rival in drinking stealing her from the other fairies.

The next people to enter sent chills up my spine and I immediately knew I was going to have to resist the urge to hurt them during our time together and by the look on Eli's face he felt the same. Ichiya immediately ran to Erza's side while the Trimens descended upon the other fairy ladies causing the male members to immediately forget their argument in favor of shielding their guildmates from the playboys. When the doors opened to reveal the last guild, I held my breath waiting to see if an all-out brawl broke out due to the Sabers' presence but to my surprise the others simply drew them into their conversation. I knew I should probably go down and greet them but I figured I would observe a little longer until Lahar and Doranbolt arrived since they actually knew these people. It only took a few minutes for the two rune knights to arrive and when they did the whole room went silent. Laxus was the first to speak up asking the question that everyone wanted to know.

"So, why exactly are we all here?"


	6. First Impressions

Crystal POV

Lahar straightened up and cleared his throat before preparing to answer the lightning dragons question.

"The council has gathered you all here because there is a new threat that could possibly lead to the destruction of Fiore as we know it. In order to prevent this from happening you were all handpicked to be part of a taskforce that will be led by representatives chosen by the council. Together you will fight an army of dark mages and save Fiore"

"And who's going to lead us? You two?" Laxus scoffed at him.

Lahar looked offended by this statement and it made me giggle.

"No, we will not be in charge of the taskforce. The council has appointed their two strongest S class mages to lead you. They are more than capable of being in charge and they are both incredibly strong, in fact they recently defeated Tartaros by themselves"

At this point Gajeel stepped forward with his own question for the two rune knights.

"Ok then, where are these super powerful mages that are supposed to be leading us?"

I took this as my cue to come down and quickly jumped from the rafter with Eli following behind me. I could tell that all of the mages were shocked but I didn't know if it was because they didn't know we were there or because physically my brother and I look like some of the least dangerous people on the planet. Lahar just sighed at our antics before stepping forward to introduce us.

"I'd like to introduce you to Crystal and Elijah Collins better known as the Divine Twins. They will be in charge of this mission and I would recommend you listen to them because they have far more experience with taking down dark guilds and they are both powerful enough to be saint wizards if they would actually accept the position"

I could see that they were skeptical about us being that powerful and my thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Orga stepped forward.

"No offense but they don't look like they could hurt a fly let alone take down Tartaros by themselves"

I was immediately offended by this statement as was my brother. I understood that physically my brother and I did not look like a threat, after all we were both pretty tiny due to the malnutrition we suffered growing up but that didn't mean we were magically weak. As if he could feel my frustration Mard summoned himself to my side quickly wrapping his arms around me before defending my honor.

"How dare you say something so insulting to my princess mortal. She is far more powerful than you, do you think we would choose to follow her and let her replace Zeref as our master if she wasn't"

I smiled at his words feeling happy to know that my demons supported me no matter what. At my brother's side Kuroo appeared looking like he was ready to fight Orga for insulting his master. I decided it was time for me to step in before Mard actually did attack the Lightning mage and made the situation worse. I turned around to fully embrace my demon before putting my hand on his face and making sure I had his full attention.

"Thank you for coming to defend me my king but you don't have to worry their opinion means nothing to me. I know that we are powerful and you know it as well, that's all I really need" I smiled up at him waiting for his response and hoping that he would listen to me and stand down.

"If that is what you wish princess then I will leave them be but know that I am here to defend you if needed"

With that he bowed down to me kissed my hand and returned to the demonic realm. I assume that Eli had a similar conversation with Kuroo because he too returned to his realm. With that done I turned towards the mages and prepared to lay down the law.

"Listen up all of you cause I'm only going to say this once. I don't care if you think I'm weak because I don't have anything to prove to you. We are here because there is a huge threat rising and if we don't stop it people will die. You are here because we chose you based on your performance in the GMG so right now your opinion of us doesn't matter. This isn't about you this is about saving Fiore so if you don't want to follow us leave because I don't have time to deal with you"

The whole room was silent and not a single person moved towards the door so I took that as my answer.

"Great, let's get started"


End file.
